Angel's Ring
by ishikeshi ayay
Summary: Setiap malaikat memiliki lingkaran suci di kepalanya. Sora adalah malaikat yang baru lulus ujian kelayakan. Pada suatu hari dia menjatuhkan Angel's Ring miliknya ke dunia manusia. Sorato. AU. First fanfic. Mind to read and maybe Review? Last Chapter is up
1. Chapter 1

Ringkasan : Malaikat mempunyai lingkaran suci di atas kepalanya. Sora adalah seorang malaikat yang baru lulus ujian kelayakan. Pada suatu hari dia tak sengaja menjatuhkannya ke dunia manusia. #SoraXYamato. Fic pertama. Beta-ed by fariacchi.

Digimon belongs to : Akiyoshi Hongo, TOEI animation dan Bandai corp.

* * *

**Angel's Ring**

**Chapter 1 — Punishment**

Kalian semua tahu, kan? Biasanya seorang malaikat mempunyai lingkaran keemasan di atas kepalanya yang disebut _angel's ring_. Tapi sebenarnya, ukuran _angel's ring_ lebih besar dari bayangan manusia. Ukuran aslinya sebesar _hula hoop_. Karena selain sebagai _warp_, angel's ring juga dapat digunakan sebagai alat komunikasi dan masih banyak kegunaan lainnya.

Eh, tapi ada alasannya juga sih, manusia melihat bentuk _angel's ring_ seukuran itu. Karena—entah kenapa—setiap malaikat turun ke dunia manusia, _angel's ring_ miliknya pasti mengecil menjadi hanya seukuran itu.

Aku adalah seorang malaikat yang baru lulus ujian kelayakan sebagai malaikat. Karena masih anak baru, tugasku hanyalah menjaga dan mengawasi keadaan di dunia manusia dari dunia malaikat. Malaikat-malaikat yang lebih senior dapat turun ke dunia manusia untuk memberi kebahagiaan kepada manusia yang berbuat baik dan juga memberi hukuman kepada manusia yang jahat. Sebagai malaikat baru, _angel's ring_-ku belum dapat berfungsi dengan baik. Mungkin karena aku belum dapat mengendalikan kekuatannya. Saat ini, benda itu hanyalah sebagai simbol bahwa aku seorang malaikat.

Oh iya. Masing-masing malaikat mempunyai _partner_ yang berbentuk seperti kepribadian mereka. _Partner-_ku berbentuk seperti burung berwarna merah muda yang bernama Piyomon. Mengapa berwarna merah muda? Kata mentorku sih, karena aku memiliki kepribadian yang penuh dengan cinta. Katanya, kemanapun aku pergi, hidupku selalu dipenuhi dengan cinta.

Menjadi malaikat baru itu membosankan. Sekali-kali aku ingin pergi ke dunia manusia. Tapi mentorku selalu melarangnya. Katanya, aku belum cukup mahir untuk itu. Huh. Memangnya kemahiran apa yang harus kupunya untuk dapat pergi ke dunia manusia? Toh, aku ini juga seorang malaikat, sama seperti senior-seniorku yang lain.

"Hah. Hari ini sungguh membosankan," kataku.

"Jangan begitu, Sora. Kau harus semangat menjalani tugasmu sebagai seorang malaikat," kata Piyomon.

"Aku mau main ke lapangan awan, ah. Aku bosan di ruangan terus," kataku sambil berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"Jangan, Sora. Aku dengar lapangan sedang diperbaiki. Ada bagian yang tidak dapat dipijak dan dapat membuat kita terjatuh ke dunia manusia. Kau kan belum punya sayap."

Oh iya. Ada satu hal yang belum aku beritahukan pada kalian—seorang malaikat yang baru lulus ujian belum mempunyai sayap. Sayap itu akan muncul ketika tiba saatnya. Oleh karena itu, tiap malaikat baru mempunyai mentor masing-masing. Mentorku adalah seorang malaikat senior yang bernama Taichi. Dia adalah malaikat yang penuh pengalaman. Aku heran kenapa malaikat bodoh sepertiku bisa mempunyai mentor seperti Taichi.

"Sebentar saja. Aku pasti hati-hati," kataku sambil meninggalkannya.

'_Huh. _Angel's ring_ ini tidak berguna sama sekali. Kupakai untuk bermain _hula hoop_ saja. Hehe,'_ kataku dalam hati.

Aku sudah sering berlatih menggunakan _angel's ring_. Saat ini rekorku mencapai 100 putaran. Dan aku bertekad akan terus menambah rekornya.

Ssst, jangan bilang-bilang Taichi. Aku sudah sering kena marah dan dihukum di ruang renungan—meskipun aku tidak pernah merenung di dalamnya.

Entah sudah berapa kali aku mencoba, hari ini rekorku hanya di antara 90-100 putaran. Ada apa sih ini?

Pada percobaan berikutnya berhenti di putaran 85. Kuhentikan kegiatan ini dan kubanting _angel's ring_. Tubuhku berkeringat tapi aku tak peduli.

Aku menjatuhkan diri di lapangan awan. Aku berbaring dan mencoba mengatur napas. Saat napasku teratur aku baru teringat dengan _angel's ring_-ku. Kemana benda itu?

Saat itulah Piyomon datang. "Sora! Apa yang telah kau lakukan?" Sepertinya dia panik sekali.

"Aku hanya bermain-main. Kenapa sih kau panik sekali?"

"Aku baru dapat laporan bahwa ada _angel's ring_ yang terjatuh ke dunia manusia dan _angel's ring_ itu adalah milikmu!"

"HAH?"

Aku segera bangun dan mencari _angel's ring_-ku. Aku melihat palang perbaikan di sudut lapangan dan firasatku buruk. _'Jangan-jangan?' _

Tiba-tiba Taichi muncul di lapangan. Dia melihatku dengan pandangan yang sangat marah. Aku tahu aku dalam masalah besar.

"Eee... maaf. Aku sungguh tidak senga..."

"Cukup," dia memotong perkataanku, "Aku sudah terlalu sering memberitahukan menasihati dirimu. Sebagai seorang malaikat, kau terlalu ceroboh. Tapi aku masih memberikanmu kesempatan. Temukan _angel's ring_ milikmu dalam 7 hari waktu manusia. Kemudian, mungkin kau masih dapat kembali menjadi malaikat. Lewat dari tenggat waktu itu, kau akan menjadi seorang manusia."

Menjadi seorang manusia? TIDAK! Itu hukuman yang paling buruk. Manusia hanya memikirkan nafsu dan tidak menggunakan akal sehat dalam bertindak. Belum lagi kemungkinan melakukan kesalahan yang dapat menyebabkan manusia mendapatkan hukuman dari malaikat.

Aku tidak mau menjadi seorang manusia!

#

.

#

_~Takeru's POV~_

"Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah, Takeru," kata Hikari. Kami baru saja mengerjakan PR matematika bersama-sama di rumahnya.

"Ya. Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku dalam mengerjakan PR matematika. Aku sangat bodoh dalam hal itu. Sampai jumpa besok."

Aku harus segera pulang. Ibu pasti khawatir karena aku tidak memberitahukan sebelumnya. Yah. Namanya juga mendadak. Daripada besok aku dihukum oleh _Sensei_.

Aku berjalan menuju rumah tapi sepertinya mulai mendung. Waaa... hujan mulai turun! Aku mulai berlari agar tidak terlalu kuyup begitu sampai di rumah. Bodohnya aku lupa bawa payung. Semoga besok aku tidak sakit. Di sekolah sudah ada janji mau main bola.

Hari sudah gelap diperparah dengan hujan yang semakin lebat. Untung rumahku sudah lumayan dekat. Tinggal melewati lapangan kecil maka aku akan sampai di rumah.

Tiba-tiba keadaan mendadak menjadi terang benderang. Pikirku mungkin petir. Aku takut petir. Hiii!

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah benda yang terjatuh ke lapangan. Karena kaget aku jatuh terduduk. Benda apa itu? Aku bangun dan berlari semakin kencang. Aku berharap segera melewati lapangan.

Jangan-jangan itu alien. Aku menghentikan laju lariku. Aku jadi penasaran dengan benda itu. Tapi kalau ternyata benar-benar alien bagaimana? Aku harus segera memberitahu ibu. Tapi kalau bukan? Aku bisa malu. Aku lihat dulu saja deh.

Aku mengendap menuju tengah lapangan. Dimana benda itu? Sepertinya terjatuh di semak-semak yang ada di pinggir lapangan. Kuberanikan diri semakin mendekat. Aku mulai melihat benda itu karena cahayanya yang terang. Sepertinya bukan alien. Kuambil benda itu.

Benda apa ini? Bentuknya bulat dan bercahaya. Kalung? Tidak muat di kepalaku, tidak ada pengaitnya juga. Masa kalung seperti ini? Aku memasukkan benda itu ke dalam tas. Nanti saja kuperiksa di rumah. Ibu pasti marah melihatku pulang basah kuyup.

_~End of Takeru's POV~_

**#**

**.**

**#**

"Sora, aku minta maaf karena tidak dapat menemanimu di dunia manusia. Peraturan di negeri kita menetapkan tidak ada malaikat yang dapat dibantu _partner-_nya ketika sedang menjalani hukuman. Sepertinya aku ini _partner_ yang tidak berguna," Piyomon seperti ingin menangis mengantar kepergianku ke dunia manusia.

"Tenang saja, Piyomon. Aku akan menemukan _angel's ring_-ku dalam waktu kurang dari 7 hari. Aku berjanji. Tunggu aku ya!" Aku tersenyum menghiburnya.

Sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan perkataanku. Tanpa menggunakan kekuatan malaikat dan berkelana di dunia manusia sendirian, dunia manusia akan terasa sangat luas. Meskipun Taichi berkata aku akan dikirim ke tempat yang diperkirakan dekat dengan tempat jatuhnya _angel's ring_-ku.

"Auw." Aku terjatuh di sebuah kamar. Ahh... pantatku sakit sekali. "Dimana aku?"

Aku berada di sebuah kamar yang penuh dengan CD. Di sudut ruangan kulihat sebuah gitar. Kulihat di luar gelap.

Ini pasti malam hari. Kenapa aku bisa di kamar ini? Apa _angel's ring_-ku ada di dalam kamar ini? Memikirkan hal itu aku bergegas menyusuri kamar ini. Setelah beberapa lama, aku baru sadar bahwa aku telah membuat kamar ini sangat berantakan.

"Huh. Tidak ada. Sebenarnya dimana sih? Lalu untuk apa aku dikirim ke tempat ini?"

Tanpa kusadari seseorang membuka pintu kamar. Aku baru sadar ketika dia sudah masuk ke dalam kamar.

_Kami-sama_, dia seorang laki-laki dan dia sangat tampan.

Aku baru tahu kalau ada manusia yang tampan. Kukira malaikat adalah yang paling keren. Tapi bahkan laki-laki ini lebih tampan dari Taichi.

"PENCURI!"

Aku baru sadar dari lamunanku setelah dia berteriak—tunggu. Tadi dia bilang apa? Pencuri?

Sebelum aku sempat mengatakan sesuatu laki-laki itu sudah merenggut tubuhku dan membuat tubuhku tidak dapat bergerak.

"Tunggu. Kau salah paham. Aku bisa menjelaskan."

"Tidak perlu. Kau sudah tertangkap basah. Untung kau wanita, kalau tidak saat ini pasti aku sudah menghajarmu. Aku akan bawa kau ke kantor polisi."

Sialnya aku. _angel's ring_-ku tidak ketemu, disangka pencuri pula.

"Auw." Tanganku sakit. Dia memegang tanganku dengan sangat kencang. Tanpa sadar aku menangis.

"Untuk apa kau menangis? Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu meskipun kau menangis."

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau semua ini ada alasannya. Auw. Tanganku sakit." Aku merasa kakiku sangat lemas dan kehilangan tenaga sehingga aku terjatuh.

Samar-samar pandanganku mengabur dan aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

#

.

#

Aku terbangun karena cahaya matahari masuk melalui jendela yang dibuka. Silau sekali sehingga aku kembali menutup mata, mencoba membiasakan diri dengan keadaan yang mulai terang.

Begitu terbiasa, kubuka mata kembali. Aku melihat ke sekitarku. Ah, rupanya aku masih berada di kamar laki-laki itu. Kulihat jam di meja di samping ranjang menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Kulihat di sekeliling, berharap menemukan laki-laki pemilik kamar itu.

Tak ada. Dimana dia? Ini masih sangat pagi untuk manusia bekerja. Atau mungkin sekolah?

Aku bangun dari ranjang dan mengendap keluar dari kamar. Aku belum keluar dari kamar sejak pertama kali aku berada di kamar ini. Keluar dari kamar, aku masuk ke sebuah ruang makan. Kudengar suara dari pintu terdekat yang kuyakini adalah sebuah dapur. Kuberanikan diri menuju pintu, kubuka dan kuintip dari luar.

Laki-laki itu sedang memasak, entah apa, mungkin untuk sarapan. Kupikir hanya manusia perempuan saja yang memasak.

Aku membuka pintu lebih lebar dan sepertinya dia mendengar suara pintu dibuka karena dia langsung menoleh ke arahku. Kemudian dia melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya.

Aku keluar dari dapur dan duduk di kursi ruang makan. Tak berapa lama dia keluar seraya membawa 2 buah piring berisi makanan dan menaruh salah satu piring di depanku.

"Makanlah. Aku tahu kau pasti lapar," katanya seraya duduk di kursi di depanku dan mulai makan dari piring yang satunya. Kupandangi makanan yang tersaji di depanku. Aku belum pernah makan makanan manusia sebelumnya. Bertemu dengan manusia saja baru kali ini.

"Apa ini?" Sepertinya dia heran dengan pertanyaanku.

"Tentu saja makanan. Memangnya apa lagi? Racun?" Katanya sambil melanjutkan makan.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Apa nama makanan ini?" Dia berhenti makan dan mulai memandangiku.

"Kau belum pernah makan _pancake_? Sebenarnya kau itu berasal dari mana sih?" Dia menunggu jawaban dariku.

"Aku belum pernah makan makanan manusia sebelumnya." Kuambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan ucapanku, "Dan aku adalah seorang malaikat."

Dia terpaku. Beberapa detik kemudian dia tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak. Sepertinya omonganku tadi adalah hal terlucu yang pernah ia dengar.

"Malaikat? Memangnya aku anak kecil yang dapat begitu saja terpedaya oleh bualanmu?"

"Aku tidak bohong."

"Cukup! Setelah makan kau harus keluar dari apartemenku. Aku berbaik hati tidak membawamu ke kantor polisi. Tapi jangan pernah kau ulangi perbuatanmu mencuri."

Aku tidak dapat menyanggahnya. Mukanya sudah merah padam menahan amarah. Tanpa kekuatan malaikatku aku tidak dapat melawannya seperti tadi malam.

"Aku keluar sekarang saja. Selamat tinggal." Aku beranjak dari kursi namun setelah beberapa langkah aku berhenti. "Dimana pintu keluarnya?"

#

.

#

_~Yamato's POV~_

Akhirnya dia pergi juga.

Tadi malam aku sudah membereskan kamar yang diacak-acak oleh wanita itu. Memang tidak ada yang hilang, tapi mungkin karena dia ketahuan olehku. Siapa wanita itu sebenarnya? Pakaiannya aneh. Seperti gaun berwarna putih. Masa dia mencuri memakai gaun? Jangan-jangan gaun itu curian juga.

Kenapa tadi malam dia pingsan ya? Sepertinya dia kelaparan. Apa dia kuat di luar sendirian? Apa dia punya uang untuk beli makan? _Pancake_-nya tidak dimakan pula—lho? Kok, aku jadi khawatir begini? Memangnya dia siapa?

Ah sudahlah. Hari ini kan aku ada jadwal latihan band bersama teman-teman. Mumpung hari minggu jadi tidak ada kelas dan tidak ada jadwal _part time job_.

_~End of Yamato's POV~_

#

.

#

Aku harus mencari _angel's ring_-ku dimana ya? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu arah.

Kruuuk.

Perutku bunyi. Piyomon pernah memberi tahuku apabila perut seorang manusia berbunyi itu tandanya dia lapar.

Badanku lemas sekali dan pandangan mataku berkunang-kunang. Lalu, kenapa cuaca menjadi gelap? Bukankah matahari baru saja terbit? Atau mungkin secepat inikah hari berlalu di dunia manusia? Lalu tinggal berapa lamakah waktuku untuk menemukan _angel's ring_?

Ah, ternyata cuaca mulai gelap karena mendung. Mungkin sebentar lagi hujan turun.

#

.

#

_~Yamato's POV~_

Arggh. Kenapa hari ini hujan turun lagi?

Sudah beberapa hari hujan turun terus. Kupikir musim panas akan segera tiba. Udara lembab kan tidak baik untuk alat musik. Ya sudahlah. Aku sudah berjanji pada teman-teman akan datang latihan. Sudah lama kami tidak latihan karena padatnya jadwal kuliah serta tugas-tugas yang menumpuk.

Kusampirkan tas gitar di punggungku kemudian aku mulai memakai jas hujan. Setelah selesai aku segera bergegas dan mengambil payung yang tergeletak di teras apartemen. Gitarku harus selamat dari cuaca buruk ini.

Jalanan sangat sepi. Tentu saja tidak banyak orang yang mau mengambil resiko bepergian tanpa mobil di cuaca seburuk ini. Mereka lebih suka berdiam diri di rumah yang hangat dengan pemanas ruangan. Begitu melewati _minimart_ 24 jam, hujan turun lebih deras.

Ini buruk. Aku khawatir air akan tembus menuju gitarku. Lebih baik aku berlari agar lebih cepat sampai ke stasiun.

Sekilas aku melihat gadis yang mengaku malaikat itu berada di gang sempit di antara minimart dan apartemen kecil. Sepertinya dia sangat kepayahan. Aku berniat meninggalkannya sebelum aku melihatnya terjatuh.

Aku segera berlari menghampirinya. "Hei, bangun. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dia tak sadarkan diri. Kulihat wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya mulai kebiruan. Dia pasti kedinginan. Aku segera menggendongnya dan berlari menuju apartemen. Untung belum terlalu jauh.

Saat itu, aku sudah lupa dengan gitarku, bahkan payungku sudah terbang entah kemana.

Kubaringkan dia untuk kedua kalinya di ranjangku. Aku segera mengambil handuk bersih dari lemari dan mengeringkannya dari air hujan. Tapi bajunya sangat kuyup. Keadaannya tidak akan membaik apabila dia tidak mengganti bajunya. Aku mencari kaosku yang kira-kira muat dipakainya.

Tunggu. Siapa yang akan mengganti bajunya?

Aku terdiam.

SIAAAL... apa yang harus kulakukan? Tapi, kalau tidak kulakukan keadaannya akan tambah parah. Ah, aku tak punya pilihan lain.

Maafkan aku ya.

_~End of yamato's POV~_

#

.

#

Aku terbangun dengan kepala seperti baru saja dipukul dengan benda keras. Ketika tersadar, aku sudah kembali berada di kamar laki-laki tadi. Bukankah aku sudah keluar dari rumah ini tadi?

Kenapa aku kembali kesini?

Pintu itu terbuka dan laki-laki itu masuk membawa nampan berisi mangkuk dan gelas berisi air.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Dan dia tersenyum. Ah, kenapa senyum itu menawan sekali membuatku tidak dapat memalingkan muka darinya.

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu bubur. Kali ini kau harus makan kalau kau tidak mau keadaanmu bertambah parah," dia berhenti sejenak, "bisa makan sendiri?" Aku mengangguk dan ia menyerahkan mangkuk berisi bubur padaku. "Hati-hati, panas."

Aku mulai makan.

"Masih dingin? Perlu kuambilan selimut lagi?"

Aku menggeleng. Melihat kebaikannya tubuhku menjadi sangat nyaman. "Kenapa kau baik padaku? Kau kan sudah menuduhku mencuri?" Kuberanikan diri bertanya.

Dia terdiam sebelum menjawab, "Aku masih punya hati. Tidak mungkin membiarkanmu kehujanan."

Keadaan sunyi kembali sehingga aku melanjutkan makan.

"Emm... maafkan aku. Aku... terpaksa mengganti bajumu yang basah. Tapi aku melakukannya dengan menutup mata kok." Kulihat wajahnya merah sampai ke telinga.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan sebelum aku menyadari bahwa baju yang kupakai sudah berbeda. Wajahku terasa panas sampai ke telinga. Berani taruhan wajahku pasti sama merahnya dengan wajahnya. Kami pun terdiam di kamar yang sunyi.

Aku menghabiskan buburku. Kuakui dia sangat pandai memasak. Dia memberikanku obat dan memberi segelas air.

"Sekarang, mari kita perjelas duduk persolan kita. Namaku Yamato, Ishida Yamato. Dan namamu?"

"Sora." Malaikat tidak punya nama keluarga karena mereka lahir tanpa keluarga. Dilahirkan dari sebuah cahaya suci yang hanya dibuat oleh _Kami-sama_.

"Nama keluarga?" Aku menggeleng. "Ok. Sora... siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Seperti sudah kukatakan padamu sebelumnya, aku adalah seorang malaikat." Nampaknya dia masih tak percaya pada perkataanku karena kulihat dia memutar matanya.

"Ok. Aku tak tahu mengapa kau tak mau menceritakan yang sebenarnya padaku, tapi baiklah, aku akan menuruti permainanmu. Apabila benar kau adalah seorang malaikat, apa yang kau lakukan di dunia manusia?"

"Sebenarnya... aku adalah malaikat yang sedang dihukum. Aku harus mencari barang yang telah kuhilangkan agar aku dapat kembali ke dunia manusia."

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu? Apa buktinya bahwa kau seorang malaikat?" aku tahu dia akan menanyakan hal ini padaku.

"Tak ada." Dia tampak kecewa. "Karena malaikat yang dihukum, terutama di dunia manusia, tidak dapat menggunakan kekuatan malaikatnya sama sekali. Untuk mencegah terjadinya hal-hal buruk yang dapat dilakukan oleh pesakitan."

Dia berjalan ke arah jendela. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara agar aku dapat mempercayaimu. Semuanya terdengar sangat tak masuk akal bagiku."

"Aku tak mengharapkan kau mempercayaiku. Aku hanya membutuhkan kebaikanmu... lagi." Aku melanjutkan, "Aku hanya punya waktu 7 hari untuk menemukan barang yang telah kuhilangkan dan aku telah melewati satu hari dengan kesia-siaan. Aku butuh tempat tinggal."

Alisnya berkerut. Sepertinya dia sedang berpikir.

Lama aku menunggu sampai dia menjawab, "Baiklah, kau boleh tinggal di rumahku." Dia menambahkan, "Selama 7 hari."

"Terima kasih. Aku akan membalas budi baikmu."

"Apa yang akan terjadi apabila kau tidak dapat menemukan benda itu?"

"Aku akan menjadi seorang manusia." Akhirnya kukatakan juga.

"Apa salahnya jadi seorang manusia?" Sepertinya dia sedikit tersinggung.

"Kurasa kau tidak akan mempertanyakannya bila kau pernah menjadi seorang malaikat."

Diam sejenak. Agaknya dia tidak berniat mengomentari jawabanku. Kemudian dia akhirnya membuka suara, "Istirahatlah. Aku ada di ruang tengah apabila kau membutuhkanku."

Dan pintu kamar pun ditutup.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**

* * *

**

halo semuanya.

perkenalkan nama saya ayay dan saya adalah author baru. yang baru saja kalian baca adalah fanfic pertama saya. fanfic ini adalah yang pertama saya buat saat saya masih sd meskipun tentu saja ada banyak perubahan di sana sini. (no one asking)

berniat untuk membuat oneshot tapi ternyata cukup panjang sehingga dapat dijadikan multi chapter (meskipun saya tak berniat menjadikannya sangat panjang). dan juga perasaan tak enak pada teman yang menanyakan kapan fanfic saya publish. *wink* to _**fariacchi **_dan **_pijar-religia_**

fic ini dikhususkan untuk kalian berdua yang telah menginspirasi saya untuk mencoba terjun di dunia fanfiction.

kenapa saya pilih Digimon? karena saya cinta mati sama anime ini waktu masih kecil. (sampai sekarang sih) dan saya sangat suka sama karakter Ishida Yamato dan Takeru Takaishi. kakak beradik paling keren. oleh karena itu saya sangat senang waktu melihat idola saya memainkan harmonika di konsernya. (loh, ini nyambung kemana?)

seperti yang sudah saya bilang, fic ini tidak akan terlalu panjang sehingga saya usahakan untuk update secepatnya. (mumpung masih suasana liburan.)

saya masih harus banyak belajar, oleh karena itu saya butuh kritik dan saran senpai sehingga tidak terulang kesalahan yang sama pada chapter atau fic saya selanjutnya.

ayay mohon diri. (_)

**Thanks for Read and maybe Review**

*wink* to all the readers


	2. Chapter 2

Halo semua. akhirnya saya berhasil mengupdate fanfic saya setelah sekian lama. (gomen). semoga semua masih berminat membaca fanfic saya. tidak perlu berpanjang-panjang lagi, langsung saja silakan membaca Angel's Ring Chapter 2

Digimon belongs to : Akiyoshi Hongo, TOEI animation dan Bandai corp.

Lyrics below belongs to : Bigbang - Make Love

* * *

**Angel's Ring**

**Chapter 2 - Little brother**

"Selamat pagi," kataku pada yamato yang baru bangun. Aku berada di dapur sedang membuat sarapan. Aku sering memonitori kehidupan manusia dari dunia malaikat karena memang itu tugasku. Pernah aku memperhatikan manusia yang sedang memasak. Kuharap sekarang aku bisa mempraktekkannya sedikit.

"Kau masak? Masak apa?" tanyanya sambil menuju wastafel untuk mencuci muka.

"Omelet, tertulis seperti itu di buku ini," aku menunjuk sebuah buku masak yang ada di meja. "Aku baru pertama kali memasak. Mudah-mudahan hasilnya tidak buruk."

"Katamu kau malaikat, darimana kau tahu cara memasak?" tanyanya sambil mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan handuk.

"Aku pernah melihatnya dari dunia manusia," aku mengambil piring untuk menaruh hasil masakanku, "Selesai," kami berdua menuju ruang makan dan duduk berhadapan.

"Cobalah!" kataku sambil menyodorkan piring ke hadapannya.

"Benarkah ini bisa dimakan?" katanya seakan tak percaya padaku.

"Jangan meragukan kemampuanku. Coba saja!" kataku sambil merengut. Dia hanya tersenyum sambil mengambil sendok kemudian dia mulai makan.

"Ittadakimasu."

"Bagaimana?" selesai mengunyah dia menjawab.

"Tidak buruk," katanya lalu melanjutkan makan. Hanya itu komentarnya? Aku memasaknya dengan sepenuh hati tahu.

...

Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang membuatku penasaran sejak pertama kali aku di rumah ini, tapi aku tidak enak menanyakannya pada Yamato. Kutanyakan tidak ya? Kuberanikan diri saja. Daripada aku mati penasaran, "Mmm... aku ingin bertanya sesuatu - boleh?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau tinggal sendirian? Selama aku di dunia malaikat, aku sering melihat keluarga manusia yang terdiri dari orang tua, ayah, ibu dan anak... dimana orang tuamu?" dia terdiam mendengar pertanyaanku. Sepertinya pertanyaanku melanggar privasinya.

"Ma... maaf. Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab tidak masalah. Maafkan aku karena telah lancang."

"Ayahku bekerja di luar negeri, Perancis. Orang tuaku berpisah saat aku masih SMP."

"Maafkan aku," aku sungguh merasa tidak enak padanya. Harusnya aku tidak usah menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi wajar kan kalau aku ingin tahu.

"Aku harus segera berangkat," katanya sambil beranjak menuju pintu keluar. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kau bekerja?"

"Di sore hari. Pagi hari aku kuliah. Ittekimasu," katanya setelah selesai memakai sepatu di teras.

"Itterashai."

#

.

#

Hari ini aku sudah berkeliling kota untuk mencari _angel's ring_ tapi usahaku tidak menemukan hasil yang berarti. Besok aku harus memperluas pencarian. Kuputuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Sekarang sudah pukul 5 sore. Sebaiknya aku menyiapkan makan malam untuk Yamato. Untungnya aku menemukan uang manusia di saku baju lamaku. Sepertinya uang itu diberikan oleh Taichi. Aku akan memakai uang itu untuk membeli bahan makanan.

Kira-kira Yamato sampai di rumah jam berapa ya? Kenapa tadi aku tidak menanyakan. Aku harus cepat-cepat sebelum Yamato sampai di rumah.

#

.

#

Terdengar pintu depan dibuka. Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, "Tadaima"

"Aa... selamat datang. Kau mau minum apa? Teh hangat? Kopi susu hangat?" tanyaku.

"Terima kasih. Kopi susu akan sangat menyenangkan," senyumnya sambil melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak.

"Akan segera datang. Tunggu sebentar," aku langsung berlari ke dapur dan secepat mungkin membuat kopi susu. Saat aku selesai, dia sudah duduk di ruang tamu dan menyalakan tv.

"Pulangnya malam sekali," kataku sambil memberikan cangkir kopi padanya.

"Temanku sakit. Jadi aku menggantikannya shift malam," katanya kemudian menyeruput kopi hangat.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Aku menunggumu. Pasti kau capek. Mau kupanaskan air untuk mandi?" aku bersiap untuk bangkit.

"Tidak perlu," dia memegang tanganku, menyuruhku duduk kembali.

"Aku mau mengistirahatkan kakiku dulu." Dia memperhatikan tanganku yang dipegangnya, "kenapa tanganmu lecet-lecet?"

"Itu... saat aku mencari angel's ring, kupikir terkubur di tanah, jadi aku menggalinya dengan tanganku. Aku juga tak sadar kalau sampai lecet begini," aku meringis saat dia menyentuh lukaku secara tak sengaja.

"Pasti sakit. Tunggu di sini! Aku akan ambil kotak obat," setelah itu, dia mulai merawat luka-lukaku.

"Memangnya kau bekerja dimana sih?"

"Toko kaset dan CD dekat kampus. Pemiliknya sudah sangat tua. Jadi dia membutuhkan bantuan untuk menjaga tokonya. Orangnya baik sekali, sangat mencintai musik."

"Oh iya. Ngomong-ngomong tentang musik, aku melihat di kamarmu ada gitar. Kau bisa memainkannya?"

"Tentu saja. Kau meragukanku?" katanya sambil merengut, "Nah, lukamu sudah selesai ku obati. Aku akan ambil gitar dan memainkan beberapa lagu." Dia masuk ke kamar dan keluar sambil membawa gitar dan duduk kembali.

"ini salah satu lagu kesukaanku."

"_Remember that one day I held your hand and I kissed your lips then i told you_"

"_Our love was meant to be and always here forever_"

"_Give me that happiness I get from you just being there_"

"_I always see you when I close my eyes you're on my mind_"

"_so can't you see? I need you right here with me close by my side_"

"_This time for sure, gotta let you know my love is straight from my heart_"

"_Forever you're my girl forever be my world you're the only one_"

"_The only one I'll ever need, my life is you and me_"

"_Forever you're my girl forever be my world you're the only one_"

"_I'll never break your heart, no, so baby don't let go_"

Dia menghentikan nyanyiannya karena melihatku bengong, "Kenapa mukamu begitu? Suaraku jelek sekali ya?"

"Tidak... tidak. Justru aku kagum karena suaramu sangat merdu. Aku jadi tak bisa berkata-kata," dia hanya tersenyum mendengar pujianku.

"Terima kasih. Aku adalah vokalis sebuah band."

"Band? Apa itu?"

"Sekelompok orang yang memainkan musik bersama-sama. Tugasku adalah menyanyi sekaligus bermain gitar."

"Betulkah? Hebat."

"Kali ini aku akan memainkan harmonika. Kau tahu harmonika?" katanya sambil mengeluarkan alat musik kecil yang dimainkan dengan cara ditiup.

"Aku pernah melihatnya dari dunia malaikat," dia mulai memainkan sebuah lagu.

Hatiku berdesir, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Seharusnya lagu ini menenangkan tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa tenang. Aku baru sadar bahwa keberadaannya membuatku tersiksa. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku.

#

.

#

"Hari ini kau pulang malam lagi?" tanyaku sambil mengantarnya ke pintu.

"Tidak. Hari ini adikku akan datang. Tiap seminggu sekali dia menginap di sini. Aku akan menjemputnya saat pulang sekolah dan kami akan langsung pulang. Mungkin sampai rumah jam 4."

"Adik?"

"Aku belum cerita ya? Dia adik kandungku. Saat orang tuaku bercerai, aku diasuh oleh ayah sedangkan dia diasuh oleh ibu. Seminggu sekali biasanya dia menginap di sini. Ah - aku hampir terlambat. Hari ini aku ada kelas pagi. Aku berangkat," dia membuka pintu namun segera berhenti dan menoleh ke arahku, "Besok aku akan membantumu mencari milikmu yang hilang," sebelum aku sempat berterima kasih dia sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

#

.

#

_~Takeru's POV~_

Hari ini adalah jadwalku menginap di rumah kakak. Aku tidak perlu mengemas pakaianku karena beberapa bajuku ada di rumah kakak. Ibu juga sudah mengizinkan. Yang harus kulakukan hanyalah mempersiapkan buku yang harus kubawa untuk sekolah esok hari dan itupun sudah kukerjakan. Jadi setelah pulang sekolah nanti aku hanya perlu menunggu kakak menjemputku di sekolah.

Kriiing.

Ah... bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Saatnya bermain bola di lapangan bersama teman-teman.

#

.

#

Kami bermain bola sampai keringatan. Kami sering dimarahi guru karena kelas jadi bau matahari. Hehe... tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Anak laki-laki kan memang suka main bola. Kulihat Hikari berada di pinggir lapangan di bawah pohon rindang bersama teman-temannya. Pasti dia sedang makan siang.

"Takeru! Bolanya."

Oops. Karena bengong bolanya jadi jatuh ke semak-semak. Aku minta maaf dan berlari ke arah hilangnya bola. Saat sampai disana, kulihat seorang wanita sedang memegang bolaku.

"Ini milikmu?" katanya sambil menyodorkan bola. Dia memakai terusan putih yang sangat kotor. Aku jadi penasaran apa yang telah dilakukannya hingga bajunya jadi kotor seperti itu.

"Ha... hai. Arigato nee-san," kataku dan mengambil bola darinya dan berlari kembali ke lapangan.

#

.

#

Akhirnya pelajaran hari ini selesai. Aku memasukkan semua buku-bukuku ke dalam tas. Kelas sudah mulai sepi. Saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu di dasar tasku. Itu adalah benda yang kutemukan beberapa hari yang lalu di lapangan dekat rumah. Aku lupa sama sekali bahwa aku pernah mengambil benda itu. Kuamati benda itu dan berpikir apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku sama sekali tak tahu benda apa itu sebenarnya. Mungkin kakak tahu. Aku akan memperlihatkan padanya nanti.

Aku berlari menuruni tangga sekolah. Sejujurnya aku takut berada di sekolah yang sudah sepi sendirian. Teman-temanku sering bercerita mengenai hantu yang katanya sering terlihat di sekolah. Aku kan paling takut dengan hantu.

Hiii...

Aku sampai di pintu gerbang dan melihat kakak sudah menungguku sambil bersandar di pagar sekolah.

"Kakak!" panggilku dan dia menoleh.

"Hai, Takeru. Siap untuk petualangan kecil?"

"Tentu saja," kataku bersemangat. Biasanya sebelum pulang kami akan berjalan-jalan menuju taman yang penuh dengan anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

"Bagaimana ibu?" tanyanya sambil menggandeng tanganku.

"Baik. Tapi akhir-akhir ini ibu sering pulang malam karena lembur."

"Betulkah? Kuharap dia tidak sakit."

"Tidak akan. Kan ada aku yang menjaga ibu," kataku sambil menepuk dada. Kakakku hanya tersenyum mendengar omonganku. Aku teringat dengan benda aneh yang berada di dalam tasku.

"Oh iya. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku menemukan benda yang aneh," kataku sambil membuka tas dan mengeluarkan benda tersebut,

"Saat kutemukan dia menyala dengan sangat terang kemudian setelah beberapa hari cahayanya mulai meredup."

Kakak mengambil benda itu.

"Kakak tahu itu apa?" tanyaku berharap mendapat jawaban.

"Entahlah," katanya sambil mengamati benda itu.

"Bagaimana kalau benda ini aku yang pegang? Aku takut benda ini berbahaya bagimu. Besok akan kubawa ke kampus. Kuharap seseorang dapat menjelaskan benda apa ini."

"Terserah kakak saja. Benda itu juga tak ada gunanya untukku. Waktu itu aku mengambilnya karena penasaran dengan cahayanya yang sangat terang dan indah," kemudian aku meninggalkannya menuju ayunan yang kosong.

#

.

#

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Aku dan kakak hampir sampai di apartemen kakak. Sayang ayah tak ada di rumah. Padahal aku sangat rindu padanya. Kapan ya dia pulang? Terkadang aku berharap keluarga kami dapat berkumpul bersama ... kira-kira nanti malam makan apa ya? Biasanya kakak akan memasak untuk kami berdua meskipun masakannya sedikit... err... kurang enak? Meskipun kakak pasti sadar bahwa masakannya tidak enak, tapi dia tak pernah membeli makanan di luar. Andai masakan kakak seenak masakan ibu.

Kami sudah berjalan melewati minimart 24 jam dekat apartemen. Biasanya sebelum pulang kami mampir sebentar untuk membeli bahan-bahan masakan, tapi hari ini berbeda dengan yang lalu. Apa kakak sudah menyerah untuk bisa masak dengan enak? Aku ingin makan pizza.

Kami sampai di apartemen dan kakak tidak membeli apapun. Mungkin dia benar-benar akan memesan pizza? Asik.

_~End of Takeru's POV~_

#

.

#

"Tadaima."

"Selamat datang. Sore sekali," Yamato menggandeng tangan seorang anak laki-laki. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Ah, tentu saja, dia anak yang bermain bola di sekolah tadi. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Halo. Namaku Sora."

"Onee-san ini adalah teman kakak. Ayo beri salam," Yamato memperkenalkanku pada adiknya.

"Ha... halo nee-san. Namaku Takeru," katanya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Nee-san sudah memasak makanan enak untukmu. Semoga kau suka ya. Ayo."

#

.

#

_~Yamato's POV~_

Takeru cepat sekali akrab dengan Sora. Katanya mereka berdua sudah pernah bertemu di sekolah Takeru. Mungkin Sora masih mencari barangnya yang hilang? Aku heran, Takeru adalah yang selalu merasa penasaran, tapi dia sama sekali belum menanyakan apapun tentang Sora seperti siapa dia sebenarnya dan mengapa dia berada di sini.

Kami sudah selesai makan dan Sora pergi ke dapur untuk mencuci piring. Tinggallah aku berdua dengan Takeru di ruang makan.

"Kakak. Sora nee-san cantik. Dia pacar kakak?" akhirnya dia bertanya juga.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa? Kau cemburu ya kakakmu ini sudah punya pacar?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kakak bisa punya pacar. Kakak kan tak pernah kencan dengan wanita."

Dasar anak-anak sekarang , sangat mengerti tentang pacaran.

#

.

#

Takeru benar-benar lupa padaku dan bersenang-senang dengan Sora. Mereka bermain game komputer dengan asyik sekali. Sora selalu kalah, dia belum pernah main game sebelumnya. Tapi malam sudah sangat larut jadi kusuruh dia untuk segera tidur karena besok dia harus sekolah. Dia berhenti main dan merengut. Mungkin masih kurang puas bermain tapi aku tak mau dia ketiduran di sekolah besok.

Dia memintaku memainkan harmonikaku. Katanya dia rindu dengan bunyinya. Aku selesai memainkan dua lagu dan melihatnya sudah terlelap. Kumatikan lampu kamar dan meninggalkan ruangan dengan tanpa suara.

Kulihat Sora berada di beranda tempatku duduk tadi. Aku mengahampirinya dan melihatnya sedang menangis. Dia menyadari kehadiranku dan segera menghapus air matanya dengan terburu-buru.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku dan duduk di sebelahnya. Lama dia terdiam sebelum dia menjawab.

"Aku hanya merasa sedikit putus asa. Sudah beberapa hari aku mencari benda yang kuhilangkan, tapi aku tak kunjung menemukannya. Aku takut kalau-kalau aku tak akan pernah menemukannya." Dia kembali terisak.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku memeluknya dan menempatkan kepalanya di dadaku. Kupikir dia akan berontak tapi ternyata dia diam.

"Aku berjanji akan membantumu menemukannya." Janjiku padanya dan pada diriku sendiri. Aku tak mau melihatnya menangis seperti ini.

_~End of Yamato's POV~_

#

.

#

_~Taichi's POV~_

Aku melihatnya pertama kali secara kebetulan saat dia baru dibuat oleh Kami-sama. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Saat itu juga kuputuskan untuk menjadi mentornya. Yang lain merasa aneh pada keputusanku ini. Selama ini aku tak pernah mengajukan satupun malaikat baru yang kumentori atas kemauanku sendiri. Aku terima saja malaikat-malaikat baru yang harus kumentori. Mungkin dia yang pertama... dan terakhir.

Prestasinya sebagai malaikat ini tidak terlalu baik. Melakukan kesalahan dimana-mana. Tapi aku selalu bertekad untuk menjadikannya seorang malaikat yang baik. Sampai akhirnya hari itu datang. Dia melakukan kesalahan dengan menjatuhkan _angel's ring_ miliknya ke dunia manusia. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin menghukumnya dengan cara seperti ini, tapi aku tak punya kuasa. Kesalahan ini adalah kesalahan yang berat.

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga dia turun ke dunia manusia. Aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya karena tanpa kekuatan malaikat dia hanyalah gadis biasa yang tersesat di dunia manusia. Aku tahu dia kuat tapi tetap saja aku khawatir. Aku ingin menemuinya.

Aku turun ke dunia manusia tanpa izin. Aku tahu ini hal yang salah tapi aku akan menerima hukumannya nanti dan aku memang tidak ingin mengelak. Aku diberitahu bahwa dia tinggal di rumah seorang manusia yang dengan baik hati bersedia menampungnya. Aku lega dia bertemu dengan manusia yang baik. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apabila dia bertemu dengan manusia yang jahat. Mungkin aku harus memberinya kebahagiaan karena kebaikannya itu.

Aku hampir sampai dan menuju beranda rumah itu. Kemudian aku melihatnya sedang berpelukan dengan seorang manusia... laki-laki. Seketika hatiku bergemuruh. Aku tak sangup melihatnya dan kuputuskan untuk pergi.

_~End of Taichi's POV~_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**

* * *

**saat saya menulis chapter ini saya lupa bahwa ada satu hal yang tidak saya sampaikan di chapter sebelumnya yaitu kenapa Takeru terlihat sangat _childish _sekali? padahal semestinya, apabila Yamato kuliah**, **maka seharusnya Takeru sedang duduk di bangku SMA.

ini keinginan saya untuk membuat Takeru tetap berumur 7 tahun di fic ini. (dasar author seenaknya saja) karena pikir saya, anak SMA tidak akan se-penasaran itu kan apabila menemukan Angel's Ring? (maafkan saya atas keegoisan saya)

kemudian lirik di atas, sepertinya sih bukan Yamato yang suka lagunya tapi author-nya sendiri. (sekali lagi reader dirugikan oleh keegoisan author.) Gomen. (_ _)

kemudian...

terima kasih buat yang sudah review

**_fariacchi_**-senpai. terima kasih sudah beta chapter 1 saya. setelah diteliti, EYD saya memang masih sangat berantakan. saya akan berusaha untuk menghilangkan kesalahan-kesalahan itu di fic saya seterusnya. kalo soal perpindahan POV, saya cuma ingin agar reader bisa merasakan fanfic ini dari sudut pandang yang berbeda-beda sehingga fanfic tidak berkesan monoton. tapi, apabila dirasa mengganggu cerita, saya mohon maaf. (_ _) mungkin di fic selanjutnya saya akan mencoba POV orang ketiga.

_**Sanich Iyonni**_-senpai. waa... terima kasih atas sambutannya. *hug* hehe... ide ini memang muncul waktu saya masih sd, tapi sekarang sudah sangat perubahannya, terutama di bagian _romance_. (waktu itu cerita ini tak ada romance-nya sama sekali.) hihi. sepertinya senpai benar dalam menebak kelanjutan fanfic ini. *getok-getok pala karena mudah ditebak* yah... walaupun ketebak masih berminat membaca dan mereview kan? X3

sedikit sepi ya di sini. T_T

tak pa pa lah. buat yang baca, arigato gozaimasu. kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan karena masih banyak kesalahan disana-sini dan saya hanyalah manusia biasa.

ayay mohon diri. (_ _)

**Thanks for Read and maybe Review**

*wink*wink***  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon belongs to : Akiyoshi Hongo, TOEI animation dan Bandai Corps.

* * *

**Angel's Ring**

**Chapter 3 : Just Realize**

"Setelah mengantar Takeru, aku akan segera pulang dan mencari barang yang kau hilangkan bersama-sama," kata Yamato yang bersiap-siap berangkat.

"Arigato nee-chan, masakannya enak sekali. Minggu depan buatkan lagi ya," kata Takeru yang kemudian memelukku. Entahlah Takeru, apakah aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi minggu depan. Aku hanya tersenyum dan memberikan janji palsu.

#

.

#

_~Yamato's POV~_

Aku masuk ke gedung laboratorium kimia yang berada di kampus, berharap menemukan Joe yang merupakan mahasiswa jurusan Teknik. Dia temanku sejak sekolah dasar. Karena pintar dan prestasinya yang bagus, dia sering diminta menjadi asisten dosen yang sedang menjalani penelitian.

Aku bertemu dengan resepsionis yang memberitahukan padaku bahwa Joe tidak ada di laboratorium. Dia sedang berada di perpustakaan. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih padanya dan segera menuju perpustakaan.

Di dalam perpustakaan, aku menemukannya sedang berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal di bagian _science_, "Joe," aku memanggilnya dan dia pun menoleh.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Tentu," kami menuju beranda gedung dan mengambil tempat duduk yang terletak agak di sudut.

"Ada apa? Tak biasanya kau butuh pertolonganku. Sehubungan dengan kuliah?"

"Bukan. Aku ingin kau menyelidiki sesuatu," kataku dan mengeluarkan benda yang diberikan Takeru kemarin, "Benda ini?"

"Apa ini?" katanya dan mengambil benda itu. Dia melihatnya dengan kurang tertarik.

"Entahlah. Justru karena itu aku minta tolong padamu."

"Dari mana kau mendapat benda ini dan kenapa kau mau aku menelitinya? Sejauh yang aku lihat benda ini tidak ada istimewanya," katanya dan menaruh benda itu di meja.

"Takeru yang memberikannya padaku. Tadinya mau aku buang saja, tapi aku berubah pikiran saat melihat benda itu bercahaya tadi malam."

"Bercahaya? Jangan-jangan benda ini hanya lampu biasa," katanya sambil tertawa.

"Yang pasti aku tidak mengalirkan listrik pada benda itu. Dia bercahaya dengan sendirinya," aku diam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau mau kan menelitinya?"

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan berharap terlalu banyak. Menurutku, mungkin benda ini hanya mainan biasa."

_~End of Yamato's POV~_

#

.

#

"Ini yang namanya motor?" tanyaku melihat benda yang berada di tempat parkir apartemen.

"Benar. Benda ini akan mengantar kita menuju tempat yang jauh dalam waktu yang lebih cepat," katanya dan menyalakan motor. Dia menyerahkan sesuatu yang berbentuk bulat dan besar. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan benda ini, namun aku melihatnya memakai benda yang sama seperti yang kupegang sekarang di kepala. Aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa benda ini dipakai untuk melindungi kepala.

Aku kesulitan memakainya. Ada tali yang masih menggantung dan aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menyangkutkannya. Dia hanya tersenyum dan menggantikan tanganku mengaitkan tali tersebut.

"Kau ini keterlaluan bodohnya," dia menepuk kepalaku hingga helm yang kupakai menutupi mataku.

"Ayo naik. "

Aku naik di belakangnya. Bingung harus berpegangan dimana kuputuskan memegang bajunya.

"Sudah siap?" tanyanya sambil menoleh sedikit.

"Mmm..."

Tiba-tiba dia menarik gas dengan kencang sehingga motor yang kami naiki melonjak dan aku tersentak ke belakang. Spontan aku memeluknya semakin erat dan menempelkan wajahku ke punggungnya. Kudengar dia tertawa dengan keras di depanku.

"Hahaha, gomen ne. Aku sengaja. Hahaha,"

Aku melancarkan pukulan dan cubitan ke punggungnya dan masih cemberut. Tapi pelukanku padanya tidak mengendur.

#

.

#

"Kau serius benda itu berada di sini?" kami berada di sebuah kompleks yang penuh dengan gedung-gedung bertingkat.

"Aku merasakan keberadaannya di daerah sini," tempat ini kelihatannya sangat luas. Aku ragu dapat menemukannya – tidak. Aku tidak boleh pesimis seperti ini.

"Aku baru saja ke sini tadi pagi,"

"Betulkah?"

"Tentu saja. Ini kan kampusku," kami memasuki gerbang kampus.

"Kau mau mulai dari mana?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak dapat mengetahui dimana letak pastinya. Kurasa kita harus menyusurinya pelan-pelan."

#

.

#

Matahari sudah berada di atas kepala ketika perutku protes minta diisi. Tanpa berdosa dia berbunyi dengan keras sehingga Yamato yang sedang berjalan di depanku menoleh. Dia melihat jam tangan yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 lebih 7 menit.

"Kita makan dulu. Perutmu sudah teriak-teriak minta diisi," wajahku memerah mendengar perkataannya. Bukan mauku kan kalau perutku berbunyi.

Kami masuk ke sebuah gedung yang penuh dengan orang yang sedang makan, dikelilingi oleh penjual makanan yang keluar masuk mengantar makanan yang dipesan. Kami mendapatkan tempat duduk setelah beberapa orang yang sudah selesai makan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Aku memesan _sukiyaki_ sedangkan dia memesan _yakiniku_.

"Kita sudah mencari cukup lama tapi bahkan aku tak tahu apa yang kita cari," katanya. Apa kuberitahu saja? Aku tak melihat alasan untuk menyembunyikannya lebih jauh.

"Kau tahu lingkaran kecil yang ada di atas kepala malaikat? Aku kehilangan benda itu,"

"Jadi benda itu benar-benar ada ya? Kukira hanya mitos manusia saja," makanan kami datang dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama aku segera menyantapnya.

"Jadi, setelah makan kau masih mau mencarinya lagi di sini?"

"Ya. Aku masih merasakan keberadaannya di dekat sini." Jawabku dengan mulut yang penuh makanan. Untung makananku tidak menyembur keluar.

"Hei, Sora. Ada nasi yang menempel di bibirmu," katanya sambil menyentuh bibirnya dengan tangan.

"Betulkah?" aku buru-buru membersihkannya dengan tangan.

"Bukan sebelah situ," dia mengambil tisu dan mendekat ke arahku. Aku terkejut dengan gerakannya yang tiba-tiba tapi tetap tak bergerak saat tangannya menyentuh bibirku dan membersihkan nasi yang menempel. Wajahku kembali merah tapi kurasa dia tak menyadarinya.

"Makanmu berantakan sekali. Kau lapar sekali ya?" katanya lalu melanjutkan makan.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan menunduk kemudian melanjutkan makan dengan pelan. Kuharap dia tidak melihat wajahku yang memerah.

#

.

#

Kami sudah berputar-putar sehingga kakiku terasa pegal. Namun aku merasa keberadaan _Angel's Ring _memudar. Kami memutuskan untuk pergi dan satu hari lagi terlewati tanpa hasil yang baik. Tetap tak ada petunjuk dimana sebenarnya benda itu.

Selama perjalanan pulang aku hanya terdiam. Kupikir Yamato juga sadar bahwa aku sedikit putus asa dengan pencarianku yang tanpa ujung ini karena dia pun diam. Aku baru bicara ketika sadar bahwa kami tidak menuju apartemen Yamato.

"Kita mau kemana?" teriakku karena suasana jalanan yang mulai ramai dengan kendaraan bermotor yang lalu lalang.

"Lihat saja sendiri," katanya sambil melepas tangan kiri dari kemudi motor dan menunjuk arah yang akan kami tuju. Aku melihat sebuah pantai dengan pasir yang putih dan ombaknya yang menggulung. Dia menghentikan motor dan memarkirnya di pinggir jalan.

"Menurutku kau butuh _refreshing_ sedikit, maaf kalau kau tak suka," katanya dan berdiri di sampingku yang sedang melihat lautan yang luas dan terlihat tanpa ujung.

"Ayo," dia menarik tanganku dan kami berlari ke arah laut. Kami melepas alas kaki yang kami pakai dan aku merasakan air laut yang dingin menyentuh kakiku. Yamato menyemprotkan air laut ke arahku dan membuat bajuku basah. Aku yang terkejut melihatnya tertawa dan berlari menjauhiku.

"Awas kau!" kataku dan mengejarnya. Kurasakan pasir pantai yang lembut ketika aku berlari. Aku berhasil menangkapnya dan membuatnya terjatuh dan pakaiannya kuyup. Dia terus tertawa sedangkan aku terus berusaha membuatnya lebih kuyup lagi.

Tanpa terasa matahari semakin tergelincir dan kami terduduk di tepi pantai dan beristirahat. Aku memejamkan mata dan merasakan angin laut yang dingin menerpa tubuh dan bajuku yang basah dan membuatku agak menggigil kedinginan. Namun tak berapa lama aku merasakan sebuah kain tebal membungkus tubuhku membuatku agak hangat.

Saat kubuka mata, kulihat jaket Yamato menutup tubuhku yang basah. Aku baru sadar bahwa Yamato telah membuka jaketnya agar tidak basah sebelumnya.

"Maaf ya jadi membuatmu kedinginan," katanya seraya merapatkan kedua tangannya di depan mukanya.

"Bajumu lebih basah, lebih baik kau yang pakai," kataku seraya berusaha melepas jaket tapi dia menghentikan gerakanku.

"Kau saja," kemudian melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya aku membawamu kesini untuk memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu," dia menunjuk ke arah matahari yang mulai terbenam.

"Cantik sekali," kataku melihat langit berwarna merah. Aku menikmati pemandangan indah yang terpampang di depan kedua mataku bagai sebuah lukisan yang tanpa cacat. Kemudian aku sadar bahwa Yamato masih melihat ke arahku. Aku memalingkan mataku dari pandangan indah matahari terbenam dan menatap wajahnya yang tak kalah indah menurutku.

Lama kami saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku dan kurasakan bibirnya yang lembut menyentuh bibirku. Kami-sama, akhirnya aku sadar bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padanya yang seorang manusia.

#

.

#

Kami pulang dalam diam. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan setelah kejadian tadi dan aku tak berani bertanya maksud perbuatannya tersebut. Yang kulakukan hanyalah terdiam dan memeluknya dari belakang. Sesekali dia bersin kecil, pasti dia masuk angin karena basah dan terkena angin malam. Ini salahku karena membuatnya kuyup.

"Gomen," kataku saat kami sampai di apartemen. Dia berhenti naik tangga.

"Kau minta maaf untuk apa?" katanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arahku. Apa dia marah padaku?

"Ka – karena membuatmu masuk angin seperti ini," dia terlihat mengambil napas panjang dan kembali berjalan. Aku tertunduk lesu dan mengikuti langkahnya gontai.

#

.

#

_~Yamato's POV~_

Apa yang telah kulakukan? Aku menciumnya padahal aku tahu itu tak boleh. Dia bukan siapa-siapaku dan bahkan aku tak tahu asal-usulnya. Aku merasa bersalah saat dia minta maaf padaku. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf padanya. Sampai di apartemen aku tak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Aku tak menjawab perkataannya. Aku menganggapnya tak ada meskipun dia duduk di sebelahku.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih. Aku tak mau menatapnya lebih lama dan memusatkan mata pada televisi yang tak tahu sedang menyiarkan apa. Semakin malam suasana semakin sunyi dan tiba-tiba kepalanya terjatuh ke pundakku. Ternyata dia tertidur.

Kulihat bekas air mata yang mulai mengering di pipinya. Aku menggendongnya menuju kamar dan meletakkannya di atas ranjang. Kulebarkan selimutnya sehingga tubuhnya tertutup seluruhnya.

"Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu. Aku tak tahu apa lagi yang akan kulakukan jika aku tak mengacuhkanmu seperti tadi," aku menggenggam tangannya.

"Maafkan aku."

#

.

#

Aku berada dalam kekosongan berwarna putih. Aku tak tahu berada dimana dan bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sini. Yang ada hanyalah warna putih.

'Dimana aku?' aku mencoba berjalan. Aku tak tahu sudah berapa lama aku berjalan namun tak ada yang berubah. Tempat ini masih berwarna putih dan tak ada apapun.

Saat aku mulai kebingungan, samar-samar aku melihat seseorang berjalan mendekat. Tidak – bukan berjalan tapi melayang. Dia adalah laki-laki bersayap berambut coklat.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kembalikan benda itu padanya," dia bersuara tetapi seakan-akan suaranya berasal dari tempat yang jauh.

"Benda apa?" aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya.

"Benda yang dicarinya," lambat laun keberadaannya mulai memudar.

"Hei, tunggu! Aku tak mengerti maksud perkataanmu," kataku dan berusaha menangkap keberadaannya tapi dia sudah tak berada di sana.

Suara alarm membuatku tersadar. Aku harus kuliah hari ini karena kemarin aku sudah bolos dan seingatku hari ini ada kuis. Gawat – aku lupa belajar.

Aku masuk ke kamar dan melihat Sora masih tertidur. Aku masuk kamar mandi dan membasuh diri. Begitu selesai, aku tak melihat dia di ranjang. Dia pasti terbangun dan aku tahu dimana harus mencarinya. Dapur.

Di meja makan kulihat sarapan sudah tersedia. Kami makan bersama dalam diam.

"Hari ini kau akan mencarinya lagi?" aku mulai membuka pembicaraan. Dia hanya mengangguk sekilas dan kembali meneruskan makan.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri dan hati-hati. Maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu hari ini."

#

.

#

Matahari sudah tergelincir ke barat ketika aku kelas selesai. Aku tak tahu apa yang kutulis di lembar jawaban tadi. Inilah akibatnya apabila tidak belajar.

Aku keluar dari gedung kuliah ketika seseorang memanggilku, "Yamato!"

Kulihat Joe berlari ke arahku. Dia terlihat kehabisan napas padahal jarak larinya pendek. Dia memang tidak berbakat dalam olahraga.

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi," katanya sambil mengatur napas.

"Ada apa? Ayo kita duduk di bangku taman," musim panas mulai menjelang sehingga daun-daun mulai kering.

"Aku mencarimu sehubungan dengan benda yang kau berikan kemarin. Aku mau mengembalikannya padamu," katanya seraya mengeluarkan benda yang kuberikan kemarin.

"Kenapa kau mengembalikannya? Kau sudah selesai menelitinya? Cepat sekali," kataku heran.

"Aku sampai bergadang menelitinya. Aku bahkan belum tidur."

"Betulkah? Lalu benda apa ini?"

"Justru itu masalahnya. Aku sama sekali tak punya ide benda apa ini."

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu tidak? Aku memukulnya dengan palu dan benda itu tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Gompal sedikitpun tak ada."

"APAAA? Kau berniat menghancurkannya ya?" aku semakin kaget.

"Hal itu terjadi karena aku sama sekali tak menemukan kesamaan bahan dari benda ini dengan logam atau padatan manapun. Aku tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya," kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Jadi kesimpulanku, benda ini bukanlah benda bumi atau setidaknya yang membuatnya bukan manusia."

Mendengar hal ini, ingatanku kembali kepada Sora. Sora yang mencari benda yang dihilangkannya di kamarku. Sora yang mencari benda yang dihilangkannya di sekolah Takeru. Sora yang mencari benda yang dihilangkannya di kampusku. Sora yang – bukan makhluk bumi dan bukan manusia.

'Kembalikan benda itu padanya!'

'Benda yang dicarinya.'

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Halo semua readers. Akhirnya saya berhasil mengupdate fic ini. ~lega

Tapi entah kenapa chapter ini jadi lebih pendek dari yang sebelumnya. TT Sebenarnya mau saya tamatkan pada chapter ini karena saya sudah bingung mau bikin adegan apalagi. Dengan adegan *chu chu* di atas rate tidak salah kan? (Mohon segera beri tahu saya apabila saya salah memberi rate.) Di chapter ini Joe muncul sebagai cameo. Apabila readers ada yang suka sama Joe, saya mohon maaf kalau scene-nya hanya sedikit.

Terima kasih banyak masih mau membaca dan mereview fic saya. m(_ _)m

To _**fariacchi **_: Tentu saja. Malu nanti sama yang ngajarin. *colek-colek senpai. Masa keterangan POV-nya ga ada? Di awal itu Cuma ada POV Sora kok. POV Yamato baru muncul di bawah. Untuk POV Sora memang sengaja tidak saya cantumkan karena dia adalah pemeran utama. Fandom sebelah maksudnya yang mana ya? :p

To _**Sanich Iyonni **_: Uhuk. *keselek*. Maksudnya dikemas tidak seperti sinetron abal Indonesia nyindir atau muji? *deg degan* . Kalo masalah alur, gimana ya senpai? Soalnya dari awal saya buat setting ceritanya cuma selama 7 hari dan kalo dilihat-lihat, chapter depan adalah hari terakhir. Jadi mau tak mau, fic ini harus diselesaikan di chapter depan. Gomen. (_ _) . Kalo soal endingnya, mari dilihat di chapter depan.

To _**Sekar-Nasri **_: pertama-tama maaf ya senpai penulisan penname-nya tidak sesuai dengan yang asli. (Baru tahu kalo . tidak terpublish di FFN). Saya maafkan. Saya sudah senang kalau ada yang baca. Oiya, salam kenal. Terima kasih sambutannya. Kalo soal Sorato mungkin di fic selanjutnya akan dimunculkan?

Mohon dimaklumi apabila chapter depan lebih pendek lagi karena saya hanya akan memasukkan adegan klimaks dan pengantarnya. (Author banyak maunya nih.)

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan hati yang lapang dan jiwa yang luas. Author masih baru jadi mohon dimaafkan apabila masih banyak kesalahan disana-sini karena saya hanya manusia biasa.

Ayay mohon diri dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. (_ _)

**Thanks for Read and maybe Review**

*****kedip kedip*****


	4. Chapter 4

Digimon belongs to : Akiyoshi Hongo, TOEI animation dan Bandai Corps.

* * *

**Angel's Ring**

**Last Chapter : I'm Back**

_~Yamato's POV~_

Tatapan matanya kosong. Saat kutanya, butuh beberapa saat sebelum dia bereaksi. Itupun hanya untuk bertanya apa yang kubicarakan karena dia tidak mendengarkan. Setelah itu, dia lebih sering diam. Seingatku, hari ini adalah hari terakhir baginya untuk mencari _Angel's Ring_.

Benda itu masih berada di dalam tasku. Apa kukembalikan saja sekarang?

Tapi jika dia menemukannya, itu artinya dia akan kembali ke dunianya dan meninggalkanku, bukan? Tidak – aku tak mau hal itu terjadi. Aku mencintainya dan itu berarti dia harus berada di sampingku. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar dia melupakannya.

"Sora!" panggilku padanya yang sedang melamun di beranda.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan."

#

.

#

Hari ini taman hiburan tidak terlalu ramai. Liburan sekolah memang belum mulai, jadi yang tersisa hanyalah pasangan yang cuti kerja dan anak sekolah yang terlalu nakal untuk bolos sekolah. Hal ini menguntungkan karena terus terang aku benci mengantri.

"Pertama-tama kau mau naik apa?" tanyaku padanya yang masih terkesiap dengan pemandangan berwarna-warni yang ada di hadapannya.

"A – aku tak tahu. Tempat apa ini?"

"Tempat ini namanya taman hiburan. Disini banyak wahana yang bisa kita coba. Ah – bagaimana kalau kita coba ontang anting?" ajakku dan menariknya untuk ikut mengantri. Antrian tidak terlalu panjang, jadi kami bisa langsung naik pada putaran berikutnya.

"Duduk di sini. Pasang pengamannya dan nikmatilah. Aku tepat berada di sampingmu," kataku seraya memasangkan pengaman pada tempatnya. Kemudian aku sendiri duduk di sampingnya. Wahana mulai berjalan. Awalnya berputar pelan sebelum akhirnya semakin kencang dan mulai naik ke atas.

Saat di titik tertinggi, wahana terus berputar dan bergerak naik turun secara konstan. Aku berpaling dan Sora terlihat menikmatinya. Dia memejamkan mata dan tersenyum kecil. Rambutnya yang tidak terlalu panjang terbawa angin.

Lama-kelamaan wahana mulai turun dan putarannya semakin perlahan hingga akhirnya berhenti sama sekali. Ku jemput Sora dari tempat duduknya dan kami keluar dari area wahana.

"Bagaimana tanggapanmu? Menyenangkan, bukan?" tanyaku bersemangat. Masih banyak wahana yang ingin kuperlihatkan padanya.

"Ya. Aku merasa seperti terbang," katanya dan melanjutkan, "Aku terlalu sok tahu. Padahal aku belum pernah terbang sebelumnya karena belum punya sayap."

Dia tersenyum kecut dan membuatku terdiam sesaat sebelum mengajaknya menaiki wahana lainnya.

#

.

#

Kami tidak mendapat tempat di dalam kafe saat makan siang, jadi kami memutuskan untuk memesan makanan dan makan di luar. Setidaknya, kami masih bisa makan di bawah pepohonan yang rindang. Hal itu masih lebih baik daripada harus berdesak-desakan di dalam kafe yang sebenarnya sudah tidak muat namun masih dipaksakan untuk menampung tamu-tamu yang hendak makan. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku keringatan.

Aku menyuruhnya menunggu dan duduk santai di bawah pohon dan aku memesan makanan. Saat aku kembali, dia sedang asyik bermain bersama anak-anak kecil dan badut yang berbentuk seperti anak burung berwarna merah muda.

"Ah, teman kakak sudah datang. Kakak mau makan dulu ya. Kalian bersenang-senanglah dengan paman badut."

"Yaaah... kakak jangan pergi. Kami kan masih ingin bermain dengan kakak," kelihatannya mereka sudah akrab sekali, padahal aku yakin belum juga setengah jam mereka berkenalan.

"Perut kakak sudah lapar sekali. Dengar, sepertinya barusan perut kakak berbunyi. Kalian kan sudah makan, sekarang saatnya kakak untuk makan. Dah!" dia berlari kecil menghampiriku. Namun aku sempat melihat pandangan sedihnya pada badut itu. Ada apa?

"Ada apa?" dia memandangku bingung, tak mengerti pertanyaanku.

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa kau memandang badut itu seperti itu?"

"Oh, badut itu? Badut itu membuatku ingat pada partnerku." Katanya dan mulai makan.

"Partner?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ya, partner. Setiap malaikat mempunyai partner dan badut tadi mirip sekali dengan partnerku. Maka dari itu aku menghampirinya," sepertinya Kami-sama tidak menyetujui perbuatanku yang jahat padanya. Tujuanku mengajaknya kesini agar dia melupakan semuanya malahan membuatnya semakin teringat tempat asalnya.

#

.

#

Semakin lama waktu berjalan, aku semakin tak yakin dengan keputusanku. Aku yang tadinya sangat bersemangat sekarang mulai merasa bersalah. Angel's Ring masih ada di dalam tasku. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku membawanya. Mungkin di dalam hatiku masih ada keinginan untuk mengembalikan benda itu. Entahlah.

"Yamato, rumah apa itu?" aku mengikuti jarinya yang menunjuk ke sebuah rumah. Rumah yang terbuat dari kayu dan memiliki lampu berwarna-warni yang senantiasa berkedap-kedip dan memantulkannya ke segala arah. Terdapat papan kayu bertuliskan '_labyrinth house_'.

"Itu rumah labirin."

"Labirin? Apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Apabila kita masuk ke dalamnya, akan terdapat banyak jalan yang harus kita pilih. Terkadang mungkin sial sehingga jalan yang kita pilih itu buntu. Artinya, kita harus mencari jalan lain. Inti dari wahana ini adalah menemukan jalan keluar," kataku menjelaskan.

"Sepertinya menarik. Aku ingin mencobanya," katanya dan menarik tanganku.

"Selamat datang di _labyrinth house_. Hari ini adalah hari istimewa bagi wahana kami karena baru saja selesai dipugar. Aturan baru dari wahana kami adalah, setiap pasangan yang akan bermain harus masuk ke dalam wahana dari pintu yang berbeda," penjaga pintu masuk itu kembali menjelaskan.

"Untuk laki-laki silahkan masuk melewati pintu barat sedangkan perempuan masuk melewati pintu timur. Selain itu, terdapat legenda dari wahana baru kami, bagi pasangan yang bertemu di tengah perjalanan menuju pintu keluar diyakini hubungannya akan abadi. Sekian penjelasan dari saya. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya dan selamat menikmati wahana baru kami."

"Sampai bertemu nanti, Yamato. Berusahalah agar tidak tersesat di dalam," katanya dan mulai berlari kecil ke pintu timur. Sebenarnya aku tak mau berpisah dengannya karena aku takut tak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku menyentuh ranselku sekilas hanya untuk memastikan bahwa benda itu masih aman di punggungku kemudian berjalan gontai menuju pintu masuk.

Di dalam gelap sekali. Banyak cermin yang memantulkan bayanganku. Cermin-cermin itu aneh. Ada cermin yang membuatku terlihat gendut dan pendek. Namun ada juga cermin yang membuatku terlihat sangat kurus dan tinggi. Aku bergidik melihat penampilanku yang berubah-ubah seperti itu. Karena melemun, orang-orang yang masuk bersamaan denganku sudah tak terlihat. Kufokuskan pikiranku untuk mencari Sora.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berada di dalam karena jamku tiba-tiba tidak berfungsi. Padahal aku yakin jam itu masih berjalan saat aku masih di luar. Belum kulihat tanda-tanda aku akan bertemu Sora. Aku bahkan tak berpapasan dengan satu orangpun. Saat itulah kurasakan udara dingin menyambar tengkukku. Sontak aku merinding ketika melihat bayangan berwarna putih berkelebat di cermin di depanku. Aku menoleh dan tak melihat apapun. Hey! Apa rumah ini juga rumah hantu?

Kemudian satu bayangan menarik perhatianku. Seorang laki-laki bersayap memeluk Sora dan mulai terbang menuju atap dan semakin lama semakin mengabur. Aku berlari mencoba menangkap Sora.

BRAAK!

Aku menabrak sesuatu. Ya! Itu cermin. Apakah ini semua hanya khayalanku? Lalu dimana Sora yang sebenarnya berada?

Aku bangun dan mulai berlari. Aku harus menemukan Sora. Sayangnya jalan yang kupilih buntu dan terpaksa aku kembali ke tempat semula dan menuju jalan yang lain.

"Sora!"

Aku mulai berteriak-teriak memanggilnya. Kulihat seorang wanita sedang berjalan dengan hati-hati di depanku. Dia menoleh mendengarku meneriakkan namanya. Aku langsung memeluknya dengan erat seakan aku tak ingin berpisah dengannya. Tak kupedulikan nafasku yang putus-putus.

"Ada apa Yamato? Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu?" katanya dan mulai mengelus rambutku. Aku bersyukur dia tidak mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukanku.

"Tak ada apa-apa. Ayo kita keluar dari sini."

_~End of Yamato's POV~_

#

.

#

Matahari sudah terbenam dan hari mulai gelap sehingga lampu-lampu mulai dinyalakan. Kami sedang antri di wahana yang bernama komidi putar. Wahana ini besar sekali dan berbentuk bundar. Aku tak sabar ingin segera menaikinya.

Setelah keluar dari '_labyrinth house_', sikap Yamato aneh sekali. Dia menjadi pendiam dan sering melamun. Aku khawatir, jangan-jangan dia sakit?

Akhirnya antrian mulai berjalan dan kami bersiap menaiki wahana. Wahana mulai berputar dan tempat duduk yang kami naiki mulai beranjak ke atas. Pemandangan malam hari dari atas sangat indah. Banyak sekali lampu yang menyala membuat bumi terlihat seperti angkasa yang penuh dengan bintang-bintang. Aku sadar Yamato dari tadi memandangiku dengan pandangan yang sangat sedih. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa dia tidak takjub melihat pemandangan yang indah seperti ini? Atau hal ini adalah hal yang biasa baginya?

#

.

#

Begitu sampai di rumah waktu menunjukkan setengah dua belas malam. Aku sudah tak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi. Aku tegang sekali memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi malam ini. Kami masuk ke dalam apartemen dalam diam. Sunyi dan gelap. Yamato menyalakan lampu dan kulihat meja makan yang sudah tersusun rapi dengan banyak sekali makanan di atasnya.

"Kau pasti lapar. Ayo kita makan," katanya dan membawaku ke kursi, menyalakan lilin serta menyiapkan piring.

"Kau yang mempersiapkan semua ini?" tanyaku takjub.

"Tentu saja. Menurutmu siapa lagi?" katanya dan duduk di kursinya sendiri, "Meskipun dibantu oleh pengurus apartemen."

"Untuk apa?" dia tidak menjawab dan mulai makan. Aku mulai menyantap hidangan dan kami makan dalam diam.

#

.

#

Waktu hampir menunjukkan tepat tengah malam saat kami selesai makan. Saat itulah aku melihat seseorang – bukan – malaikat yang sangat kukenal masuk melalui beranda yang terbuka.

"Taichi-san?" dia tersenyum.

"Sudah waktunya kau kembali, Sora."

"Ta – tapi, aku belum menemukan _Angel's Ring_ milikku."

"Kau sudah menemukannya." Yamato memelukku dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku. Salah satu tangannya memegang _Angel's Ring_ milikku.

"Bagaimana bisa -" kurasakan pundakku basah. Apa Yamato menangis? Aku hampir berbalik ketika dia membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku.

"Aishiteru, Sora."

Aku terdiam, terkejut mendengar pernyataannya. Tak sadar saat _Angel's Ring_ sudah beralih tangan dan sekarang berada dalam genggaman tanganku.

"Pergilah!" katanya dan mendorong tubuhku pelan. Taichi menangkap tubuhku.

Aku berbalik dan melihatnya tersenyum.

"Jadilah malaikat yang baik."

Saat berikutnya aku sudah berada gerbang dunia malaikat. Piyomon memelukku dengan erat.

#

.

#

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

"Ya."

"Kau sudah memikirkannya dengan baik?"

"Ya. Aku yakin dengan keputusanku."

#

.

#

_~Yamato's POV~_

Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak masuk kuliah dan kerja. Setiap hari hanya berbaring di ranjang. Terkadang lupa makan. Pada hari Takeru menginap di rumah, aku tidak menjemputnya. Takeru yang khawatir berjalan sendiri ke rumahku. Dia bilang wajahku pucat. Dia menanyakan tentang Sora. Aku hanya diam.

Keesokan harinya ibu ke tempatku. Memaksaku pergi ke dokter. Namun menyerah saat aku tak mau dan akhirnya memasakkan makanan untukku dan berangkat kerja setelah memastikan aku makan cukup banyak.

Sorenya ayah menelepon dari Perancis. Menanyakan kabarku, apakah ada yang tidak beres. Tak ada – aku hanya sedikit patah hati.

#

.

#

Malam itu langit sangat cerah. Aku bisa melihat bintang- bintang bertebaran di langit melalui jendela kamarku. Aku tertidur.

Seseorang mencium pipiku. Atau aku hanya mimpi. Aku terbangun mendapati cahaya – seseorang yang bercahaya berada di dalam kamarku.

"Yamato, aku adalah malaikat yang akan memberimu kebahagiaan."

"Mengapa? Apa yang telah kulakukan?"

"Kau telah membantu malaikat bernama Sora menemukan benda yang sangat berharga untuknya. Oleh karena itu, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu."

Aku mendekatinya dan memegang tangannya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku dan berada di sampingku untuk selamanya?"

Cahaya itu semakin lama memudar. Tampaklah Sora yang sedang tersenyum. Sayap putih rontok satu persatu dan menjadi kunang-kunang yang terbang menjauh. _Angel's Ring_ semakin mengecil hingga ukuran jari dan melayang ke arahku.

"Ya. Aku juga mencintaimu, Yamato."

_Angel's Ring_ pas sekali di jari manisnya.

**THE END

* * *

**

Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga. Gajekah? Maaf apabila ada yang kecewa dengan endingnya. m(_ _)m

Untuk yang sudah review, terima kasih banyak.

_**Ougon 22**_ Makasih ya Ougon-san udah review. Maaf ya jadi membuat anda geregetan karena ke-lemot-an Yamato.

_**Sekar-Nasri**_ Iya, yang bicara di mimpinya Yamato itu Taichi. Semoga Sekar-san tidak kecewa dengan endingnya.

_**Sanich Iyonni**_ Maaf ya update-nya lama sekali. Semoga Sanich-san tidak kecewa ya.

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semua pembaca Angel's Ring. Mohon maaf apabila banyak kekurangan disana-sini karena author hanyalah manusia biasa.

Ayay mohon diri dan sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya. (_ _)

**Thanks for Read and Review.**

Sayonara. Annyeong. Good Bye. Adios.**  
**


End file.
